The Esoteric
by Peanik
Summary: In the reality of life relationships aren't just built on lovey-dovey happenings. Especially when in the mist of the background there's a power raving mini cult.
1. Chapter 1

If this is really necesary. No! I dont own Avatar.

Toph stood at a point where a single road ended and a forked road began. A forked road where the paths became farther and farther apart with each passing mile. Two paths that would never meet again. She had been aware of these two roads for about a couple of months now. Which continued to feed her feeling of dissatisfaction. As many times as she told herself that time would pass by faster than she'd realize, or that she really didn't care, the blunt part of her conscious told her that because she cared time would surely pass by slowly. She sighed with irritation at the thought that these people could actually have this effect on her. That she would miss these foolish people she came to call friends.

"Toph." The voice came out soothingly as if its fluidness could quench all angers.

Toph's head jerked towards the voice that brought her out her trance. Her vibrations immediately told her it was Katara and noticed that she was on the verge of tears. Toph's face had almost immediately expressed annoyance. "Katara, please. It's only eight months and look," She pointed at Sokka who was currently fighting a lemur off of himself. "You have Sokka and you're going to spend time with your father!"

Katara smiled as she wiped that tears that brimmed her eye. "Toph how can you be so indifferent about this?" Toph rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Actually, I'm so excited about traveling with a flying bison, lemur, and him." She flicked her thumb towards Aang who was currently trying to pry off the lemur, named Momo, off Sokka.

Katara laughed at the scene, "It's not so bad, at least you're flying and not walking."

"Yea well, speaking of which," Toph kicked the heel of her foot on the ground and instantly sent Sokka, Aang, and Momo flying away from each other in different directions, "We better get going so that you and Sokka can make it to the next village before sundown."

Katara smiled wryly before giving Toph a quick hug, "See you later, eight months later."

Toph smirked, "If you don't forget about us first."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Katara turned around to face the unconscious body on the floor, "Sokka! You better wake up before I freeze your sorry limbs!"

Toph smirked at the fact that Sokka's limbs indeed became frozen when he continued to stay in his unconscious state. So much for the quencher of anger.

"Come on Aang, say your farewells." Toph lifted herself on the flying bison named Appa with the little effort of earth bending. She laid on the big saddle of the furry animal and spread her legs enjoying the amount of room that was now free.

Moments later Aang arrived on the flying bison and quickly got it rising into the air. Toph closed her eyes knowing that he was pretty depressed at the moment.

"Stop acting like someone died its pissing me off."

Aang looked back over his shoulder to see Toph with her eyes closed and her eye brows furrowed. "I wouldn't be spending my moment of sorrow with you if somebody died."

Toph opened her eyes and sat up to glare at him, "Don't be sarcastic with me, I'm only stating the obvious and that it's annoying me. You should know by now that I can see facial expressions just as good as a regular person." Though honestly she couldn't see anything on this living, breathing animal whom she swore had two hearts.

She laid back down, "Besides your depression keeps sending its fumes over here and I might get lung sickness if I don't tell you."

Aang eyes glared as he turned back around, "Maybe it's your attitude. The reason Katara, Sokka and I haven't died from it is because we're immune." His eyes lingered on the blind bender, this conversation wasn't being lead on a good path.

Toph eyes closed, tightening to push away unwanted emotions. Feeling them withdraw to the recesses of her mind she opened them once again, "Really? I'm actually surprised you even took time to notice, in fact I'm surprised you're mind was even with the group half the time."

Aang let loose of the reins and turned to face Toph, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Toph groaned with aggravation, "What I'm saying is that you'd rather be with your lovely Katara, but no you were obligated to travel with me. Everyone knows your head over heals for Katara. It's either Katara, let's save the village, Katara, lets fight the war, Katara, Katara, Katara!" She flicked him in the head, "Get a life."

Aang's surprised eyes glared back at the blind earth bender with a scowl, "Don't talk like you know everything, vibrations don't let you see everything. Since you'll never see let me tell you this Toph! Why don't you get a heart, because everyone else does."

Aang's eyes widened as the stinging on his cheek grew into a burning sensation. He looked at Toph as she stared down at him, she roughly grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest. "I have a heart." Aang eyes widened when she dropped his hand and guilt pierced him without mercy. He watched her eyes become stoic, "You're hopeless."

She began to move away when Aang grabbed her hand and everything around him came to a slow stop and his surroundings changed.

It was as if he warped somewhere, another dimension, a place he never been too. His heart leaped at the sudden change and quickly began to wonder where Toph was. His eyes scanned the environment, but that was all he could do. He couldn't feel or smell anything as if his other senses where delayed. He began to wonder where he was, and how'd he even got at this dark, gloomy dungeon in the first place. He touched the stone walls of the dungeon and still failed to feel it. His endless steps down the dungeons hall even failed to make an echo. He wondered when this hall would end, even wondered if he was gong in circles.

It was then though that he heard a piercing scream as if someone, a young women to be precise, was being torture. It was then that all of Aang's senses rushed back at him; the impact was so unexpected that he vomited on the ground. The smell was revolting and he removed his hand from the wall in a brusque motion; the walls were clammy and cold. The hall went dark and his eyes widen looking for some sort of escape. It was then that a light flickered in his peripheral vision and he turned his head; his mind stopped unable to react to this dreadful, horrid scene.

"P-Please, don't kill her," Toph managed to choke out. She lay helplessly on the floor wet, with blue lips. Dirty and bloodied by the evident torture she received. "Please don't kill my baby."

Aang's mind swirled quickly with thoughts; his mind pained as many emotions fought its way to be expressed. He noticed slight movement and enraged eyes looked to see two dark figures and he knew their identities were to be concealed.

"What makes you think I would do something like that? You blind whench!" The voice was deep and cynical, provoking to say the least. The unknown body held the baby by the head.

Toph's eyes widened, "No! Don't!-" she cried out loudly and desperately. All the while Aang was beating the invisible force field that kept him from ripping those people to shreds. He watched helplessly as Toph struggled to stand up in the wooden cell they were witty enough to keep her in.

"No use, really." The other body walked up to her and squatted, "Now tell me where Aang is."

Toph had her head hung low she raised it and looked him in the eyes, "You bastard! I don't know where he is! Why don't you just give me my baby!?" And swift hand grabbed her throat and threw against the wall, "You whench! Do you not care for your baby's life!?" He stood pulling at whip out and walking toward her slowly, deliberately as if telling her there was no escape to the inevitable pain.

Aang glowed with enormous power as he used his shoulder to smash through the force field. He cursed Toph for her rebellious nature as he managed to stop the whip the precise moment it swung out. Silenced ensued almost instantly, Toph smiled ruefully and looked down, "Aang." He looked backed and sighed with relief.

"Shut it whench, there's no reason to mention his name unless you know where he is." The dark figure walked towards her all the while the baby's cry being heard in the background. He walked through Aang's translucent yet invisible form and kicked her stomach, forcing vile to come out her mouth. She fell limp to the ground. Aang looked with horror, "Toph!"

It was then that his surroundings changed and he still had a grasp at Toph's hand. She looked at him vexation on her face, "What?" He was silent with inner turmoil.

She looked him now irritated, "Why is your heart beating so fast, like your scared? I'm not going to eat you."

He looked up at her eyes that were scared and concerned for her safety. "Toph, be careful, okay?"

Toph pulled her hand away, "Don't be stupid nothing will happen to me, stop acting weird. I slap you and you tell me to be careful, geez." Toph crawled to the end of the saddle and laid down.

"And Toph."

"What?" Toph was wondering if he realized that she wasn't in the mood for him yet.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't feel obligated to go with you. I really did want to. I didn't-- I'd worry about you being by yourself." Aang frowned, 'Now I'm horrified.' He turned around and took his place navigating on top of Appa. He was used to this Noh reaction thing of hers, it usually meant a good thing.

Toph laid on her side, how was she supposed to stay angry at him if he said thing like that. '"Be careful." 'Geez who does the think he is?'

"Don't think our friendship has been repaired with your little words!" Toph closed her eyes, furrowing her eyes brows.

"It was never broken." Aang's smile was heard through his voice.

"Then considerate the begining of the end." Toph mentally slapped herself for her lack of better words.

Aang rose an eyebrow, "It's fine with me."

Toph stood silent, "Fine."

Aang grinned, "Fine."

Toph angrily closed her eyes arguing with herself about the events that just took place. Her thoughts soon became a blur as she fell deep into an unconscious state.

Everything around her was black; not that it mattered, her world had always been like that. Toph stood in the midst of the darkness and walked around. She wandered around feeling literally blind. She felt no vibrations other than herself, no life, no substance. Nothing.

"Where am I? I can't feel anything." Toph brought her hands to her arms noticing the drop in temperature. Toph suddenly felt small vibrations coming towards her, and heard small footsteps.

"Mommy!"

Toph grew curious as to who the new presence in her lonely vast world was. The footsteps became quicker and louder coming towards her. She heard the laughing and giggling of a little girl. It was then that the vibrations were so clear and the little girl finally ran into Toph and hugged her legs tightly.

"Mommy!"

Toph eyes widened as she realized the excitement in the girl's voice, "I-I'm not your mommy." Who's child was this anyway? Toph placed tentative hands on her shoulders and moved her away.

The small girl began to tear up, "But daddy said I look like you."

"W-wait. Daddy? Who are you- and I'm not your mommy." Toph stepped away from the girl. "Who is your daddy?"

The girl smiled happily, "He's tall and strong, and very nice." She said this while moving her hand up high and flexing arms, "We love him very much. And sometimes you argue with him then you smile and he smile then we are all happy!" She squealed with happiness and jumped around, "I found you mommy!"

She stopped as if remembering something then became serious, "Daddy was looking all over for you. Why did you leave?"

Toph looked at the girl unable to accept the information given to her, "Look girl, I'm not your mother so why don't you go find your mother, and tell this daddy of yours that I have no kid. Okay? I do not love him. "

The small girl began to tear up, "W-Why are you so mean to me mommy? Daddy loves you a-and I love you."

Toph frowned and kneel before the small girl, "I'm sorry but-"

The girl's tears stopped and place her hand on Toph's face, "Mommy you should be careful, because you might die." Toph eyes widened this girl just kept spilling out words that continued to feed Toph's confusion. And to be honest it was starting to make her nervous.

"W-Wait, calm down. What are you talking about?" Toph carefully removed the small hands off her face.

"Please don't be sad no more, I love you." The little girl put her hands on her face.

Tears began to fill the brim of Toph's eyes. It was as if the small girl strung a cord and wrapped an string around her heart. She was uncharacteristically attached to this girl. Toph embraced the little girl, "Don't talk like that!" All the things this girl was say was starting to scare Toph. Should she listen to this girl? Was she really going to die?

"Someone's going to try to kill me, you have to help me." This girl all the things she kept saying didn't makes sense, all of this seemed so random.

Toph looked at the girl seriously, "I won't let that happen." She couldn't, wouldn't! Let that happen, she, this girl already made this connection to her in such a short amount of time. Was she really her daughter?

"But, mommy please don't be sad. Don't push your feelings away-" The girls eyes widened, "Look mommy, they're coming after us!"

A scream escaped the girl's mouth, as fire began to surround them. Toph placed her body over the girl who was crying hysterically now, "Don't worry I'll protect you." The heat of the fire was on her now and Toph was having a hard time breathing. Toph screamed as the fire engulfed her body.

Toph sat up drenched in sweat, gasping for breaths.

"Toph? Are you okay?"

Toph turned to Aang who was kneeling in next to her. She noticed it was night because of the cooler temperatures, "Yea." Toph paused taking a deep breath, "I'm fine."

Aang looked at Toph cautiously, carefully trying to serch for truth in her words. Toph felt that lingering gaze and turned her head to face him. "I'm fine." He looked at her doubtfully but went back to watching the fish in the fire burning in front of them.

"Aang."

"Yes?"

"Did you put me here."

Aang then eyed her confused, wondering where she was getting at. "Well," he paused, "Yea."

"That means you touched me without permission." Aang blush lightly under the light of the fired. He honestly didn't do anything but move her.

"W-well Toph you were cold and shivering and s-stuff." He looked back at the fish beginning to burn and quickly stood up to take them out. It was then that a rock hit him in the head, a big rock.

"Toph!" He ignored the pain until he took the fish out and placed them on two dishes. It was then that he crouched down and began to rub his head.

"I'd rather freeze, next time wake me up." Aang looked up and glared.

"I'll make sure to make it extra cold, seems to me like its your perfect temperature."

Toph sat already eating her dinner, silently appreciating his gesture of kindness.

Please criticize!

:P peanik

Just to let u know something about me...I luv Taang! Squee!


	2. Chapter 2

Toph flipped on her side angry for having another sleepless night. She only had the dream once, why was it in the front of her conscious all throughout the day and night. Couldn't she get any peace in her mind for once!? Five days of constant mind torture was irritating her. Toph growled in frustration and sat up, she took in the dry cool breezes with a deep breath.

'Now think.' Toph crossed her legs and placed her chin on her palm, 'That little girl couldn't have possibly been related to her. And who was the person that told her that she looked like me!?'

Toph glared at nothing in particular as her hands became tight fists, 'This daddy, who was he?' She turned her head in Aang's direction and blushed an uncharacteristic color of red and almost instantly turned her head away. 'Why did I have to notice him?'

She paused, giving time for her face to turn back to its natural shade, 'Anyway I seemed to get close to her pretty quick. But what if it isn't a dream and there is someone trying to kill the little girl?'

Toph scowled at the thought, 'Who wants to kill a freaking three year old girl!? And what with all the fire in my dream?!' She stood up dissatisfied with all the over-thinking and self-asked questions. She needed to release all of this irritation.

Now that she thought about it, Aang had mentioned an earthy mountainous area due northeast of their camp ground. She turned her sightless eyes to Aang's sleeping form; he even noticed a difference in behavior which definitely wasn't a good sign. She hastily put her sleeping bag away and walked away from her traveling companion. It was a very early beginning of a beautiful day, not that her eyes would tell her that.

Aang sighed as he looked hopelessly into the sky. The argument he had with Toph struck a cord. In fact he noticed it effected her; she seemed so distant and seemed angry and he couldn't help but feel the cause of it. He didn't think his feelings for Katara were that noticeable, he blushed at the thought of Katara. Then realized with a sigh of defeat that maybe it was noticeable, he never recognized how obvious he was.

He looked at the ground as he doodled with a stick he found laying on the ground. He smiled at himself as a thought entered his mind : 'The Avatar; master of all elements has stooped down to doodling on the ground with a piece of stick.'

He frowned when Toph entered his mind once again. How can he be a better friend to her? Was there even a way to improve their hopeless friendship, their personalities always seemed to clash. Their elements were complete opposites! Sure they mingled with each other, if not nicely, during their student and teacher period but that was over, he mastered earthbending now. In fact Toph was probably leveling with him when it came to who was the best. However he did realize that after she was done teaching him they weren't really close at all, in fact he could say he was closer to Zuko then he was with her.

'Toph.' He drew a circle in the dirt. 'Toph' It was then that he began to continuously draw circles in the ground. As her name kept repeating, pictures of the forewarning events that took place just five days ago flashed in his head. It continued to stab at his mind telling him that it would happen. That Toph would end up suffering. Up till now he kept his mind occupied with other things and now that he had nothing else to think of, it was showing itself. Laughing in his face, taunting him. How was it that he wouldn't be there for her? What? Did he just abandon her? Even now he just wanted to go up to her and apologize.

He just couldn't let that happen. He won't. His face grimaced noticeably even so that even Momo had backed away when he saw his face. 'How'd she get pregnant anyways? If one of those guys did that to her I swear-'

Momo came back again pouncing around grabbing at Aang's hands. Aang looked angrily at the fury creature, "I'm trying to think." Momo however continued to bounce around, Aang sighed with defeat and stood up, "Fine, take me where you want me to follow." It was then that Aang noticed a difference in the winds and coolness in temperature. He looked up at the sky then instantly turned his head towards the forest. "Toph." His heart now feared for her safety.

Toph cursed loudly as another branch hit her and sent her back into the ground again. These branches continuously continued to retaliate, meanly, as if it was her fault she was blind. She scowled in anger as the thought of how the trees were playing "Lets hit the blind girl game." If she hadn't been taking up her anger with earthbending she would've actually noticed the change in weather before the rain began.

Now the rain was messing with her vibrations, in turn her 'sight'. She couldn't believe how much anger she held, it was as if it had to do more with just her dream, unconscious, maybe. It obviously kept her too preoccupied to notice the rain. Something she would've been able to notice forty minutes before it actually rained.

This however, was not the time to mull over. She knew Aang would not come thinking she could 'see' perfectly fine. Knowing that in fact nobody knew her weakness with the rain. She found it amazing that nobody had found this out, but she supposed it was all the coincidences of having shelter when it rained.

Though it made common sense, with all the rain coming down at the same time, it gets hard to concentrate on which is which. Which was exactly why she now succumbed to walking like a true blind person. Moving her arms as if she were groping around in the dark.

Toph realized that she wouldn't get very far if she continued to moved at such a slow pace. She closed her eyes to concentrated on the biggest vibrations and avoid them knowing that they'd be trees. She walked at a steady pace and began to feel relieved.

It was then that she stumbled upon a large root and scraping her shin in the process. She lifted her face from the mud and screamed, "How can I be this pathetic!?" She steadily rose from the ground and walked forward until she realized she made it outside the woods.

She smiled a smile with no energy, exhausted, her earthbending was beginning to take a toll on her and she felt herself becoming heavier and the rain becoming painfully stronger against her back. She couldn't decide if it was because she was not in the shelter of the trees or because she was tired; either way she didn't feel like thinking about it at the moment.

Right now, she just wanted to make it to the camp in one piece. She worked her mind against her fatigued body and moved forward one step at a time. That was until thunder sounded in the air and a scream could be heard. Toph was crouched down close to the ground; this was something she didn't want anybody to know, it would ruin her total image. Her fear.

The thunder resounded loudly in the air and Toph continued to scream with her ears covered as it always proved to be useless earplugs. Her labored breathing came to a steady pace as she released her hands and opened her tightly squeezed eyes.

She stood up officially mentally tired, she became dull and her body seemed to move without a mind. Her conscious seemed to waver in and out; and it seemed to waver back when she suddenly felt ground below her sink down dragging her down with itself. Her heart leaped in her chest when she realized that she had been walking near the edge of a cliff. She tightly closed her eyes ready to fall to her pathetic blind death, when two lean arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back from her death.

"Toph!" Toph eyes widened in shock she was sure she would've died, and was glad when she landed on solid ground again. She knew it was him who saved her but how was it possible, she barely believed in coincidences like this; unless he was watching her. She turned around when his arms loosened to yell at him but it thundered loudly leaving her screaming and wrapping her small arms tightly around his body.

Aang looked down at Toph startled, "Toph?" His face showed concerned for Toph's well being. It was then that thunder rang loudly in the sky and Toph's once loosened arms again tightened its grip as she screamed loudly in Aang's chest. Aang's eyes widen when he realized that she was afraid of thunder. His arms quickly wrapped around her small frame and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're safe now."

Toph's tensed body relaxed and her cold, weak body hungrily absorbed his body heat. It was then that she fell to her body's desire and fell limply in his arms. Aang's heart leaped and he lifted her up into his arms; breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a small heartbeat.

Aang followed his instincts and found shelter in a tree's large hollow tree trunk, created a small fire and sat with Toph patiently waiting for the storm to pass. All the while wondering why Toph had stood away from the campground for so long. Internally scolding her for not coming to the campground when she knows she can't 'see' with the rain; for the situation she got herself in.

The rain continued to poor feverishly between the leaves and branches trying to soak every possible dry spot on the ground. Time passed by slowly and Aang silently thank his brilliant mind for having created shelter for Appa and Momo before he left on his search mission. He let uneasy eyes fall on Toph's form, she was still unconscious. He knew he wasn't smartest person in the world but her knew this couldn't be a good sign.

He briefly cursed the rain for the troubles it caused but sighed in defeat when he got an roaring thunder in response. All he could do was wait it out.

nnnnn

Please criticize


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Katara laid on the bed her eyes staring across the room where a dim candle barely illuminated the face of her older brother. They had managed to make it to the village just when the sun began to set and were now staying at a small inn, inexpensive considering the amount of light they had at the moment and she swore there was a small draft coming from the far wall, but nevertheless is was tolerable.

Sokka felt eyes on him as he sharpened his sword on his given bed and looked up. He frowned upon seeing his sister's face, "Why don't you smile?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Why don't you?"

He stared at her silently, he knew it was that time of month and he wasn't trying to start playing, 'let's dodge the oncoming-speeding-unpredictable-emotion-day'. He silently returned to his work and squinted his eyes in the dark. It was then that he finally noticed the short supply of lighting. His eyes turned to the small candle, "One candle?" He received no reaction and they both mentally berated him for his lack of noticing his surroundings.

Katara followed his gaze her eyes looking at the flame who danced while struggling to give off light. She sighed and flipped onto her back, "Six months."

Katara smiled as she saw an image of Aang's goofy smile, and heard Toph's loud laugh replaying in her ears. Her smiled faded upon her reminiscing and she flipped over face in pillow.

Sokka looked at Katara empathetically, he knew how she felt and it was going to be the same for him, for a while. The group had been together for who knows long. 'I mean six months is a long time now that I think about it.' His eyes looked at Katara's stiff form. "Don't worry I'll take you shopping tomorrow."

Katara turned her head to look at him, and because of the lack of oxygen, "It's so you can feel better, not me."

He smile and scratched the back of his head, "You're right." She looked taken by surprised and it showed with widened eyes, "You see, I'm going to miss them too. So we need to try to get through this together." He placed his now sharp sword in its sheath and laid it on his side table. "Anyways shopping is good for the soul." He smiled pensively and laid on his back. He reached for the candle ready to go to sleep for the night when he noticed something in his peripheral vision.

"Sokka, can I sleep with you?" He paused and looked at Katara questioningly. She was already standing near his bed. His jaw hung slightly, and his face incredulously expressed how surprised he was, "Katara you do know you are a twenty year old young women, right?"

She looked taken aback by his answer, "So!?" her eyes fell, suddenly too heavy to look up. Sokka looked at her, suddenly understanding the amount of pain she had, the last time she asked him to sleep with her was when their father left. He sighed and slid to the side of the bed, "Get in."

She smiled and quickly got in; she pulled the covers over them turned to her side, "Goodnight Sokka."

He blew the candle out and looked up at the ceiling as his eyes adjusted to the dark. If she would be his little sister for tonight, it was good enough for him.

---------------------

Aang hit the floor with a thud and was startled awake, his heart's pace quickened, as he got ready for attack, eyes looked to and fro and his shoulders finally slumped. The only danger around was getting a concussion. He tiredly picked his chair off the floor and placed in its original spot in front of Toph. He rubbed his eyes, then noticed the lack of warmth in the room and immediately went to fuel the fire in the small fireplace in the corner of the room.

He stared at the dancing flames lingering at the spot for what seemed to be eternity, and as his mind slowly brought itself back to reality, he angrily walked away to sit on the chair provided to him by the old couple of the house. He looked at Toph, which only fuelled his frustration, 'It's my fault. She wouldn't be here sick on this bed, and just had barely escaped death only a day ago if it weren't for me.' He couldn't help blame himself; it wasn't Toph's fault she almost died. She wavered in and out of consciousness whenever the pneumonia allowed her too.

He laughed despite his despondent state, 'What would Katara say now? It's been barely a month and he's gotten Toph sick already.'

The doctor had told him he did all he could do and that it was up to her to return to normal health. Aang had simply thanked the doctor at the time but now he couldn't help but think if there was more that could be done. He could only heal internal and external injuries, and he berated the powers of the avatar spirit for only being able to extend so far.

Movement from Toph grabbed his attention as he noticed her shivering and he quickly placed another blanket on her. Though anger held most of the space in his mind there was still relief, relief that her fever broke, relief that normal breathing returned to her lungs, and relief that she managed to pull through.

It was at this time that he actually observed Toph's sickly form, stared at her paled body that bothered him to look at. She was an average person, a girl. Who can get sick and look as vulnerable as she did. It surprised him really, when she didn't wake up after a while. He had hurriedly rushed for help realizing that something was wrong, he panicked thinking, 'Something's wrong, why won't she wake up?' Toph's character always seemed to portray an 'anti-sick' aura.

A knock on the door sounded and Aang turned his head as it opened, he smiled grimly in response to the old women's slightly surprised expression, "Hi."

She smiled and looked at him with worried eyes, "Aang why don't you go to sleep? You haven't been resting the way you should."

He glanced at Toph and returned to the woman's gaze, "I-I don't know…"

"She'll be fine. I promise, what I don't promise is your health if you continue not getting your rightfully earned sleep." Aang sighed; maybe she did have a point. He frowned gloomily, "I suppose you're right." He walked over to his cot in the corner of the room, "I'll sleep." He landed on the cot with a plop and within seconds shallow breathing was heard. The old women sighed with relief and softly shut the door.

---------------------

Sokka roamed the bazaar with Katara close behind. She smiled as she watched her older brother be awed by all the scrolls and weapons he found. The loud noise and swift movements of the crowd seemed to blur. She let her eyes watch all the people around her smiling, rushing, yelling and, she giggled as she watched a large women yell at a skinny man while simultaneously hitting him with a fish.

She turned her attention back to her brother and her eyes widen when she realized she lost him. She then narrowed her eyes, 'Figures.' She knew not to be surprised that he'd forget about her and happily run off to another location, but still it nagged her. She sighed and stalked off in where she assumed the direction he might've gone off to. Motherly intuition was a good quality for she found him only minutes later and grinned sardonically. She began to stomp over in his direction when something caught her eye. Something flashed and she stopped to see if anyone noticed while she walked to where it came from and found a blue gem staring at her.

It was strange. How it seemed to tug at her soul as if trying to hypnotize her. It was as if it was having war with her soul, obviously losing, as it failed to keep her in its hypnotic trance. She touched it but brusquely snatched her hand away. It was painfully hot, she looked up to see the owner of the stand smiling at her, "Don't worry it won't break." He picked it up and handed it to her, "Here look at it." She looked at it wide eye, was he insane? Or was she?

Katara tentatively reach out a hand; it wasn't hot. Her mind was being thrown off board. She knew it was hot but now it was as regular as it can be. She looked at the stone concentrating trying to find any trace to prove she wasn't insane. She brought it close to her eyes, and was aghast by the small glow that radiated inside of it. This wasn't normal.

"I'll take it." Katara looked up surprised, "Sokka!" she placed it back in its original location, "No, you don't even know how much it costs."

The she looked at the man who strangely all this time continued to smile, "Sorry for troubling you we'll be on our way now."

Sokka looked back at his sister's retreating form then back at the owner, "How much?"

---------------------

There were times that she realized that she was on a bed but completely forgot due to her indecisive mind about staying conscious. Images formed by her vibrations flitted across her mind. They scattered randomly, which caused unconscious emotions to sprout deep within her mind. Toph's face expressed every emotion that appeared in her mind. Until her face became distorted as her conscious became aware of her physical discomfort. She opened her blind eyes and laid on the bed feeling awful, every part of her body weighed what seemed like a ton and her chest lifted up and down as she wheezed.

She clenched her head with a hand as she tried to remember the latest events. She skimmed her memory before it began to come to a slow stop, she paused as her eyes widened. 'Aang!' Her already flushed face seemed to flush brighter and heat began to rise her already elevated temperature. She bolted straight up meanwhile wincing at every bone that took the advantage to crack from that simple movement. Stretching seemed to relieve of any pain for the time being.

If she could explain the reason for her behaviour out in the rain. If there were anyway not make the incident as an embarrassing as it seemed, maybe Aang would be able to understand. She growled with frustration, maybe if she beat the pulp out of him he would lose memory and forget. She grinned menacingly; yea that's what she'll do. She set heavy feet on the floor, she was alarmed and her anger dissipated.

Her vibrations showed her Aang's still form, she ran to his cot, her heart skipped, and she sighed with relief. She smiled before mentally berating herself, if she would took the extra second to check his heartbeat she would've known he was okay.

Blind eyes stared at him wandering what he looked like, a sigh escaped her mouth before she lifted her hand and reach out to tough his face. There was no way she could stay angry with him now. A small finger touched his face and paused. Her face filled with a heavy blush; she felt her ears turn hot and she suddenly she remembered holding him tightly in the rain.

Toph's heart began to pound hard against her chest, her body suddenly wanting to give out. 'He knows my fear.' She placed a hand to her chest and another on the cot as she began to cough violently. She felt light head and dizzy, and she couldn't figure out why she was wheezing. 'I can't believe this!'

Aang stirred in his sleep, he felt pressure on his body and it was beginning to bother him. His eyes opened slightly and widened the moment he saw Toph with pain expressed clearly on her face. "Toph!" He abruptly got off the bed and picked her up.

Her half-closed eyes looked at him, "Twinkle toes."

He looked down at her as she coughed into a hand, "What"

"This sucks." Her face grimly expressed how she felt about the situation and couldn't help but smile despite the fact that he felt useless about not being able to help his friend.

He carefully placed her on the bed, "Look you've been unconscious for two nights and since you're finally awake I don't think your body's taking it to well."

Toph opened her closed eyes, "Two nights!?" She struggled to get up, while Aang tried to keep her down on the bed.

"Would you just calm down." He lifted his hands off her shoulders went she succumbed to lying down, "Just rest up a bit." He winced when she coughed once again; "I'll get you medicine and some food." he walked towards the door when Toph tiredly called out his name.

He looked back, "What?"

"Don't feel guilty." She closed her eyes and flipped over to face the wall. Aang smiled, she always seemed to know what to say. "Stupid." Or not.

---------------------

"Katara!" Sokka yelled letting the last vowel linger in the air.

Katara looked back, her eyes narrowed annoyed and suspicious. What was he so happy about, and did he really have to sing her name with so many people around. She was currently sit at the seaport waiting for her father arrive and she was comfortably enjoying the see breeze until her brother came along. He walked up to her with a smile on his face, hands behind his back.

She sceptically raised a brow, "What?"

"Close your eyes." Cautious eyes scrutinized him before they closed.

"Open!" She opened her eyes. It was the blue stone that burned her hand and surprisingly left no mark leaving her to question her sanity. Sokka held it proudly on a silver chain.

"Oh Sokka, you shouldn't have." Katara stood up from the crate she sat on and approached him and the necklace.

"See? I knew-Ow!" He looked at his sister with a pout, "What you do that for!"

"Well you really shouldn't have!" She snatched the gem from his hand, and brought to his face, "What do you see?" Sokka looked hesitantly at the gem and wasn't sure what to say. "Uh, nothing."

"Look at more closely." Sokka squinted his eyes not sure what he was supposed to be looking at. He grew frustrated and moved her hand away from his face, "I don't know what your talking about there's nothing there." He crossed his arms, "What's the big deal anyways? Can't I buy something for my sister? I thought girls like this kind of stuff." He paused, "Well except Toph."

He shook his head as he remembered a month ago when the gang pitched in to get Toph a present for her birthday and she claimed she was surprised how they managed to forget that blind girls don't care for jewellery. Nevertheless, she kept the green gem knowing that they did their best.

Katara frowned knowing he was genuinely hurt, "It not that, it's just," She paused placing a hand on her chin, 'How do I not sound crazy in front of my brother?' She snapped her fingers when an idea came into mind but instantly frowned when she realized that there was no way she was going to sound sane.

She looked at Sokka who suddenly looked like petrified stone. She giggled, sometimes she wonder who exactly this oversensitive older sibling was. She couldn't help but hug him, "Thank you Sokka."

He patted her head, "You better be thankful, three silver coins out of my money pouch." She released him upon hearing his words, "Sokka!" Why did he spend so much money?

"Katara! Sokka!" They both turned their head to see their dad walking towards them. They both smile before Katara eyes glanced furiously at him she whispered as their dad walked up to him, 'Why did you spend so much?'

He grinned, to say: Katara, now you know I got you the blue expensive gem; now wash my clothes!' She growled under her breath before she plastered a smile on her face as their dad approached, "Dad!" She walked up to him to give a hug, "How were your travels?"

"Tiring I must say." He yawned and brought a hand to the back of his head, smiled looking at how his children seemed to make him feel older every time he saw them.

"Dad it's good to see you!" Sokka walked up and gave his dad a pat on the back, "Life's great, isn't it"" He said this smiling at a silently simmering Katara, 'Just wait until dad's not around. He's so immature!'

---------------------

Toph sat on a small wooden table enthusiastically eating food she thought she'd never eat again. After becoming conscious, she felt it was just as bad as being unconscious; she couldn't be help but feel she was being quarantined. She was ecstatic now that she was free and it showed. She filled a now empty plate with the luxurious food she was ostracized from just a day ago.

Across the table sat an aged man who gawked at Toph's ample appetite. She looked up, and due to her occupied mouth optioned to offer food using hand gestures. He turned down with a simple wave of the hand, "Just eat as much as you want."

Toph gulped down and took a swig of flavoured water from a nearby glass cup, "I'm just finishing up, besides if I eat anymore I'd get lazy."

She got off her chair readying to wash her dishes when the door simultaneously opened, followed by a pair of light-footed feet when the door swung shut. A heavy sigh escaped from Aang as he sat down to begin his lunch. Toph grinned deceitfully, "How's your day so far snookums?" She leaned down and pinched his cheeks; he apathetically removed her hand from his cheek."

She looked disingenuously offended, "Oh how cruel and I was only caring."

He laid incredulous eyes on her, "Yea and on that same day that happens I'll be taking cover from the massive destruction of the world."

She stared at him grinning, "More like when Katara sees a man in you." Nine words that that brought calamity upon the rising tides. For not a moment later Toph felt the pressure of air slam her against the nearest wall, she grunted with a cough. Aang had a fist on the wall, his face mere inches from hers, he paused, and his eyes widened. He moved away from her, "I'm-" Toph heard him exhale deeply, "I'm going to get fresh air."

The air was tense as the kitchen door swung back and forth. The man who watched the scene quickly stood, alarmed and concerned.

"Are you alright?" He paused, "It seemed," He was lost at words, trying to find a words that didn't seem offensive.

Toph forced a smile, "It's okay, I'm the one who touched a sore spot. Besides he gets like that once in a while." It wasn't true; he hardly never showed that side of him. She approached the sink, silently washing the soiled dishes. Even though she had the urge to go up to him punch him in face and start a bending battle, she knew she was wrong. The problem was she herself didn't know where to start. It had something to do with her feelings and that's just about as much progress she could make.

She placed the last dried plate in the rack and took the nearest exit out of the house. She yawned loudly while letting her frustration vent through it. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, it was finally time for some fresh air.

She grumbled irritably at the sun whom took the advantage, and enjoyed, burning her skin. Maybe fresh air wasn't a good idea.

She took a few steps forward and her vibrations brought back a scene full of life. She instantly recognized it to be a garden, which left her in awe. The tender loving care given to this garden is what gave it its life. The air around gave her a calming sensation, helping her forget the incident that occurred only a while ago. She reached out and touched the petal of a large flower, the flower was large and tall and she noted that it must've been a sunflower.

She let her hand graze the plants she could, everything felt so happy, and it rubbed off on her, she could tell that this garden greatly appreciated its caretaker. She rounded a corner of the garden and found the caretaker only a few feet away from where she stood.

Toph walked up and took a seat beside her, blind eyes closed as she felt the way she elderly women took care of the nursery plants in the rich soil. The women sighed and wiped away perspiration that accumulated on her forehead.

"It sure is hot." She laughed despite the obvious discomfort of the sun.

Toph pouted, "Tell me about it, if some cloud coverage doesn't come soon, you'll see your first cooked earth bender."

The woman laughed softly, "Really now? Well then we wouldn't want that to happen now would we." She reached beside her and handed Toph and canteen.

Toph accepted it eagerly and quenched her parch throat, she sighed and handed back to her, "Thanks."

"Well I can't let the sun cook you, now could I?"

"Guess not."

A comfortable silence passed and Toph sat delighted by the fact that a cloud loved her enough to shade her from the sun, her skin was already hot to the touch. A startled gasp brought her out of gaze causing immediate concern, "Oh I almost forgot to ask, are you feeling okay?"

Toph stifled a loud laugh. All of that just because she forgot something? "Yea I'm feeling top notch thanks to you."

"Thank goodness! I just wanted to make sure; the young man seemed so down. He definitely cares for you; nowadays there are not a lot of young men like that." She held her hands together and looked dreamily in the air, "Oh, all those nights he stood by your side. You two must have a deep relationship." Toph eyebrows furrowed, it was sickening to hear those words.

She sat silent as she held fists full of clothing on her lap. The grey-haired women stopped and looked worriedly at Toph, "Are you okay dear?"

"There's nothing between us." She stood up facing the elderly woman, "To have thought that was ridiculous." The old woman stared startled at Toph, and dread was evident as she realized that she went in sensitive area. She tried to speak up and apologize for being inconsiderate, but Toph continued sputtering words like a geyser.

"Anyways Twinkle toes is the type of person to care for a wounded animal in the middle of a storm." She glared with disgust being expressed in her pupil-less eyes, "It's not deep." She stood up preparing to leave.

Toph could feel her hear beating against her chest, what was she doing? She felt so angered that it almost hurt, was so confused she felt so much resentment but she didn't know what for, or to what, or whom!

The aged women brought a hand in the air, "I-I'm sorry I didn't know. It's just that-"

"Well don't assume anything! Don't be so happy over something as ridiculous as that!" Toph's eyes widened, she knew she was angry but taking it out on her made her feel worse, "Sorry." She ran into the house, quickly looking for the front door. She turned a corner, running into Aang. She brushed passed him, with out a word exchange.

He looked back at her confused as to why she was rushing, "Toph?"

"Leave me alone." Aang looked back at her retreating form. Moments later the woman of the house walked into him, he looked surprised to see her sadden face.

"What's wrong?" He looked down at her with slight worry; he had a feeling it had to do with Toph.

"I'm sorry please forgive me, I made her upset," She place nervous fingers at her mouth, "and I think I made her cry."

"C-Cry? Toph?" He looked at her expecting her to smile and say; "Just kidding!" Then he mentally slapped himself remembering that he thought he heard her sniff.

"Don't worry, I'll find her." Moments later after reassuring the elderly woman, he rushed out the door with one though in his mind, 'Why would you cry?' His mind led to the incident in the kitchen and he mentally berated himself.

---------------------------

I know I know It's been a while. but if you have any complaints let me know. If there's anything you'd like for me to fix or clarify let me know too. Hmm, I took this path because this story seemed to want to go in to seperate directions, I hope I chose the right one. Anyhows if there's any adjusting need don't hesitate to let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Toph ran aimlessly through the town; emotions going haywire and bouncing restlessly in her heart. She couldn't push all the feelings down and it was difficult to grasp hold to one and deal with it. Just why was she like this anyways? Weren't these crazy emotions supposed to happen during puberty? Did she manage to skip it? No, obviously not, she can remember being angry and picking on Aang half the time.

She came to a short stop and placed her hands on her knees trying to fill her lungs with air, which it was currently lacking. Aang. Now that she thought about it. It was his fault for these things in fact it was around puberty that she in fact became to change, emotions even now that she couldn't name bounced around when Katara's or Aang's name were mentioned.

These feelings were the source of those times she felt discomfort in her stomach, the knot in her throat, the puncture she felt in her chest when she swore she should've been bleeding. She silently fumed; none of these feelings were good. Then again there were the times she felt really light, when she felt genuinely happy. She'd loved feeling happy to the point where her cheeks flushed, and her stomach felt light, though the thought was embarrassing, it just made her want to relive those moments even more.

However they were becoming harder to suppress, she couldn't just start acting out of character and expect everyone to take it in with ease. Moreover, when she tried to manipulate the way she conveyed it, it turned out for the worst. Just like, it did a moment ago.

'For crying out loud! Why am I the only one who can't figure herself out!?'

She stood up, regaining normal posture when she was pushed into a wet, sticky and yet slimy substance- mud- sure it was earth her element, but still it was mud.

"Stupid girl! Are you deaf!?" Toph eyes instantly narrowed and she snapped her eyes in the direction of two younger boys who acted as if she was doing something wrong.

"I don't know if I'm deaf, but are you sure you want to live to see tomorrow?" The two boys cowered as they looked at her with eyes that question her sanity.

One boy managed to speak as they both slowly but surely backed farther away, "We're very sorry Miss." It was after the apology when they took a speedy take off.

Toph rolled up her sleeves, and glared sightlessly into the direction they took off. "If you run I'll find you little bastards!" As if they can get away.

She ran quickly after them and turned corners wherever they went, following their trail like a hound dog and its prey. By now, she knew she was lost. In fact, she wondered exactly how big this village was for a moment and if she ever would actually see Aang again, 'As if; the bastard's the source of my confusion.'

She angrily shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about him. She frowned, it only made things worse. However, at the moment she was trying to get revenge. Now that she paid attention, they had both come to a skidded stop. Upon reaching the scene her face grew red with anger, "Just what the hell is wrong with you beating up on some one five times smaller than you?"

The big burly man stopped kicking the already bloody boy when he heard Toph's voice. Ignoring the man for a moment she ran up to the boy who she estimated was about ten years old, she lifted him up; tears running down his face. She smiled, "You're lucky you made me angry or else I wouldn't have come to save you." She looked at his wounds and anger simmered in her, "I'll get you help." She looked up and realized that the town was empty. "W-what? Where is everyone?"

She heard the big man laugh haughtily, "They're all afraid of me and my group." Toph looked at him sceptically, 'What group?' she picked up the scrawny ten year old and turned away from him, "I'll deal with you later."

She stopped when she looked to see the other missing young culprit lying unconscious on the floor, "Geez, does this weak bastard like going after all the little kids?"

"Hey Girl! Don't ignore me!" The man was red with anger, as he pointed an accusing finger at Toph.

Toph kneeled down to nudge the unconscious boy awake. "Shut up! I'm busy!" She yelled, wasn't it obvious she had more important matters to take care of? She sighed when the boy stirred, "Come let's go, we need to tend to your injuries." She steadily helped the boy up and began walking away, "M-Miss." Toph looked down at the boy she was walking with, "What?"

"P-please you shouldn't help us he h-he he's-" Toph looked at him confused.

"He's what?"

"Firebender." Toph froze, h-how is that possible? Didn't they get rid of them? The war is over; aren't they all imprisoned? Toph's heart refused to continue beating and her eyes widened when vibrations told her he already took a stance, he already moved before she had the chance to defend. Toph wanted to scream but the boy next to her already did.

His scream pierced in the air and all was silent, "Take the kids to get tended."

Toph was stuck, she couldn't move, 'How can I be so stupid?' All three of them could've died if it wasn't for Aang. The heart in her chest squeezed.

"Toph! Now!" It was then that she started moving. She could tell that more people came and she realized the said group he spoke of really existed. She didn't worry though Aang could handle it himself, but still, she berated herself continuously. She rushed to a building she assumed was a small clinic and sighed with relief when she walked inside and smelt sterile instruments everywhere.

"Oh dear!" A middle-aged woman hurried up to them.

"Please they've been hurt badly." Toph followed the nurse to the back half of the clinic and placed the ten-year-old down on a bed. She smiled at him as she wiped his hair out of his face. The boy looked at her wearily, "You're blind aren't you."

Toph was surprised by his comment, "How'd you guess?"

"First; your eyes are different from everyone else's." He slowly lifted up two fingers, "Second, you don't look into people's eyes when you talk to them."

Toph was slightly shocked and it showed, "But don't worry though you have pretty eyes."

Toph stood up and smirked, "Don't expect me to swoon over you just because you commented me."

The boy also smirked, "I don't like old hags anyway." Toph looked at him with irritation and was deciding whether or not to punch him.

"I think she's pretty." The small voice came form the smaller boy who had been unconscious. Her vibrations told her he was about eight. Toph smiled, "That's a first. But I'll never see myself to judge."

A nurse around Toph's age ran in, "Sorry about the wait, many patients."

Toph stood up to let the nurse tend to his wounds, "Well as long as they're not injured too badly, I'm just glad they're alright."

The nurse placed a warm cup in his hands, "This should take away the pain and make sure that you're back to your full strength." she then turned her head towards Toph, "I am surprised though, how you seemed to be uninjured since He was there."

"Do you mean that firebender? Yea well-Wait! So you're saying everyone knew about these two boys getting beat up like rag dolls and nobody did anything!?" Toph faced her infuriated, how can a whole town ignore these helpless boys.

Just thinking about it made her want to cause pain to everyone who heartlessly gave them cold shoulders; that and the fact that this probably happened everyday and many people were injured everyday because everyone was too scared to stand up to them.

She sighed, "Don't bother the problems been fixed."

The nurse looked at her with a questioning gaze, "What do you mean?"

Another young nurse walked in smiling excitingly, "There's this very cute boy walking down to this room this very moment! And he just got rid of the group that's been terrorizing the town!"

Toph's heart dropped and suppressed the terror that wanted to appear on her face; she can't face Aang; not now or ever. Only until she could figure out what was wrong with her feelings. Toph looked over to the newly arrived nurse, "Is there a back exit?" The nurse looked at her confused, "Yes, over there," she point to a door that Toph didn't recognize earlier, "But-"

"Thanks." Toph rushed to the door, "See you boys later." And she was gone.

Both nurses looked at the door then at each other, "Odd girl." They both smiled at each other and laughed. They stopped when they heard voices,

"I cant believe you we able to rid of that gang."

"Well it wasn't much of a big deal. They made me angry anyway."

"What did they do?"

"Try to kill a friend of mines."

"You mean the young lady who came in with those two young boys? black hair, right?"

"Yes ma'am"

Both nurses in the room looked at each other worriedly and bit their lips. The girl with black hair, didn't she just leave?

They heard the ten year old laugh, "That girl is funny, she left when she heard he was coming." They looked at him as they realized he was probably telling the truth.

"They should be in this room."

Aang and the middle-aged nurse walked in, "Here are the boys but-" She looked at the nervous expressions of the nurses and her eyes narrowed, "Where is she?"

They both laughed nervously, and one pointed the back door, "She went that way."

"She left?" Aang looked at the door with confusion and anger. Why did she just leave like that? What's wrong with her? He couldn't possibly understand why she's so eager to leave. He gritted his teeth, she just seemed to make him angrier than usual.

Both young boys stared at him until the eight year old spoke up, "I don't think she hates you," Aang looked at the small boy startled by what he said. "She's just doesn't like you- Ow!"

A fist laid on the young boy's head as the ten-year-old spoke, "Sorry what my brother meant to say is that you should hurry up and go after her before you never see her again."

Aang gave a strained smile before he rushed through the door. Now that failed to make the situation better he concentrated, using the technique that Toph used for her own vision. And he was glad to feel that she wasn't far away. He airbended himself on a roof and ran. There was no ways she could outrun him.

He soon reached his target who managed to leave the town and was closing the distance when Toph turned around and bended a boulder at him. He deflected it and realized she wasn't going to make this easy as he saw her retreating back. He ran and used the humidity in the air to freeze the ground below her. He winced when he saw her slip and fall.

He had been standing in front of her when she finally managed to stand. She glared at him, "Cheater."

He returned the gesture, "What are you doing Toph? What is with all this jumping up and running off?"

She crossed her arms, "I don't know."

He looked at her as if she just said that in another language, "You don't know?"

She closed her eyes with a brief nod, "Nope."

He gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed her hand, "Let's just go." He looked back when she yanked her hand away.

"I'm not going." She had her fists clenched at her side. Silenced passed with the time and Toph soon let her crossed arms fall to her side. She knew he was frustrated by now, and she sighed inwardly, 'If it was Katara this situation would be totally different.'

Aang placed an irritated hand on his head; his patience running thin, "Look Toph, I don't have the time to-"

"I'll meet you at the house later." Aang's eyes widened when he felt the slight breeze from Toph walking past him, it was a whisper but he heard it. He looked back suddenly feeling guilty when he saw her break off into a run.

Toph soon found herself back at the hospital sitting in front of the two young boys. The room was silent as she sat on the bench against the wall. Toph was brought out of her dead gaze when a small hand was placed on her shoulder. It was the eight year old.

"My name is Nez and my brother's name is Taki." He smiled, "What's your name?"

Toph smiled, "Why? So you can stalk me or thank me for saving your lives?"

She heard Taki laugh, "Who'd want to stalk an old hag like you ."

Toph smiled cynically, "Care to repeat that?"

"Old. Hag." Taki grinned as placed his hands up in defence as Toph came up to him place him in a headlock and rubbed her fist on his head. He put his hands on her arms to lift them off and did so successfully, "You know if you want to cry, you can."

Toph paused, Nez by then was sitting on the bed and looked at her with sad eyes. Toph forced a smirk, "W-What are you talking about?"

Both boys closed their eyes, she was crying before she even asked. Toph sat back in the bench hands on her face, elbows on her knees. Silent sobs came out of her and her chest squeezed with pain. She knew it, she knew he didn't have feelings for her. It's just that she placed that thought at the side ignoring it for a while. You know maybe. Maybe. But it never was going to happened, and now that it slapped her, it hurt. It hurt so much that crying couldn't even express it.

The boys were silent sitting on the bed looking at their hands and after a while Toph lifted her head eyes staring at their general direction. "Don't ever described the events you just saw or your dead." Both vigorously nodded their head.

Toph sniffed, and wiped her puffy eyes. "I'm going to stay here for a bit longer." She sat cross legged on the bench.

Nez looked firmly at her, "Do you want me to beat him up?"

Toph looked at him puzzled, then broke into laughter, he was talking about Aang. "No-No that's okay. I doubt you could even if you tried." She sighed, "Thanks for the offer." She sat silently awed at how perceptive this little boy was.

"Then," Taki started off hesitantly, "He didn't hurt you?"

Toph lets her eyes drop to the ground, "No, not on purpose." She furrowed her eyes in deep thought before snapping her fingers. "It's like vegetables, you don't like them at first, but there's that one person who does enjoy the vegetables. So then you realize how good vegetables really are it too late because they've already been taken- eaten."

Nez and Taki looked at her with thoughtful calculating eyes and then it seemed to click for the both oohed in unison. They then both looked down thinking for a solution. Taki finally lifted his head and cuffed his fist in his hand. "Do you love," He paused, "Vegetables?"

Toph blushed looking at the floor, "I don't know but I'm pretty sure I do. He's the only person who effect me the most. Simple words or gesture effect me like a ton of bricks." She paused in thought, "He doesn't know how much they effect me but they do. He's probably the only person who can make me cry like I just did." She laughed ruefully, "I guess it's a good thing he doesn't know."

Toph stood up and stretched her arms, "Well I guess I 'd better go." She walked to the door and stopped, "Do you know where a old lady and old man live."

Nez laughed, "There's a lot of them."

Toph smiled, "Guess you're right; lets see, " She scanned her memory, "Oh, a old couple, the old lady has a big garden, uh-"

Nez smiled, "They are the Otaru's; come I'll take you there." He looked at Toph's blind but questioning eyes, "Don't worry I'm not the one stuck in bed."

"Hey, I resent that!" Taki looked at Nez who stuck out his tongue. Toph smiled, "Don't be mad Taki, we still love you." Taki huffed and crossed his arms. Toph walked up to him and rubbed the top of his head, "Thank you. For everything." He grinned in return, "No problem."

Toph and Nez left the clinic with Nez leading the way. They laughed and talked and played around, while Toph listen to Nez speak about his brother and younger sister. They made it to the front of the house she was staying at and Toph gave a knock at the door. She looked down at Nez and nuzzled his head with a hand, "Thanks for the company, and everything."

Nez looked up, "You know Aang's just as stupid as any other boy. Don't worry Toph, your feelings aren't in vain." She paused in astonishment at Nez as his eyes narrowed and he looked at her fiercely, "Be careful. Though I suggest you watch out for yourself," He glanced at the door, "and Aang." The door opened and Toph stood up. "Oh Aang. Er-" Her eyes widened when she no longer felt Nez vibrations. "Where'd he go?"

"What?" His eyes scan the general area, "Who?" Aang's eyes briefly questioned her sanity and ushered in the house. Toph shook her head, "Never mind." It was then that she lifted her had as if she remembered something, 'I never told him my name!' Her eyes landed in Aang's direction, 'Or Aang's!'

"Toph?" Aang and Toph turned their heads to see the old lady quickly approaching them, she grabbed Toph's hand looked at her straight in her blind eyes, "Toph please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you really. I hadn't known that-" She stopped knowing that Aang was there, "Just please," She looked down "I'm sorry."

Toph was embarrassed, ashamed of herself, how can she let an older and wiser women beg for her forgiveness as if she done something unforgivable. She was too kind. Toph grinned despite her self-condemned shame. "Don't worry about it, it's my fault really." She place an comforting hand on the gray-haired and guided her towards the sitting area of the house, Toph leaned down near her ear, "Besides I've given up."

All she got in reply was wide eyes. Toph help her to an seat and then made herself comfortable across from her, a moment later Aang followed in taking a seat on the floor. "You know twinkle toes something was just invented."

His eyes widened with excited as head leaned eagerly in her direction, "Really?"

"Yea," She closed her eyes and smirked, "A chair."

His shoulders slumped finding the assumed joke unamusing, "Ha, ha very funny, but I prefer the floor."

"What ever monk dude." Toph's smirk faded as she continued to feel concerned vibrations fall her way, she firmly placed her feet on the ground and stood up.

She was annoyed, was demolishing her pointless feelings for Aang really something to worry about? reminded her of Katara. "Don't worry Toph, your feelings aren't in vain."

Toph lifted her head suddenly remembering Nez, and shifted towards , "What do you know of Nez and Taki?"

"What about them?" All eyes, in Toph's case, vibrations, looked as an old man joined them sitting next to his wife.

Toph was confused by the sudden change of air, her vibration told her that Aang too was confused. "Well I just wanted to know who they were."

"Well they died." The old couple looked grimly into the air as if remembering events from the past, "we were both around their age when it happened."

"They died?" Toph's heart stopped, how was that possible? She just talked to them a while ago, who was she having a conversation with? Nobody!? She ran out the room heading towards the front door.

Aang looked at them and chuckled nervously, "It seems she's making a habit of this." He stood up, "Sorry for the troubles, I'll fetch her." Aang ran out the door and with relief saw her not to far away, he caught her within seconds and grabbed hold of her arm, "Toph! What are you doing!?" He then noticed her heart pacing quickly with panic, one of the things he also learn from his sifu. "Toph?"

She was breathing hard a hand on her knee her eyes were squeezed shut as she struggled to speak, "They can't be dead! You saw them right?"

Aang looked at her with widened eyes, she couldn't be talking about those two boys, "Toph are you sure you're not making a mistake?"

She looked at him angrily and yanked her arm away, "You don't have to believe me!" She stalked off away to the infirmary the boys were at.

"Toph!" Aang walked next to her keeping pace, "I believe you." He paused eyes looking away doubtfully, "Why don't you just come back to the house?"

"Nez, he- he knew my name, he knew your name!" She stopped and Aang looked down at his friend concerned, "I didn't even tell him. If he's dead, I-If they were really ghosts. I mean if they were, what would they want from me?"

Aang placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, "Do you want me to do something about it?"

"No," Toph slowly removed Aang's hand off her shoulder, "I don't know, I mean he said I should be careful. The way he said it seemed a though my life was in danger."

Aang stood dumbfounded by her failure to mention this earlier, "You know I think he was trying to protect you. If I may say this correctly, his- their- spirits linger in this town. Spirits are always lingering somewhere. If I wouldn't know any better I'd say this was a ghost town."

Toph was suddenly terrified and she chuckled nervously, "Really?"

Aang grinned, "Of course not! If it was I wouldn't have received a letter about going to Internal Affairs meeting in the Eastern Earth Kingdom."

Toph grew red with embarrassment and tackled him to the ground she punched him, pulling at his ears until he called mercy, she stopped and sat still on top of him, "That wasn't funny."

Aang frowned, "We'll leave later tonight." Toph sat there still without reaction, "Okay?" Silence seemed to engulf the air until she stood up, "Okay." After she helped him up off the ground they made their way. Aang looked warily at Toph as the premonition he had of her made an appearance in his mind again. What did the spirits want from her? He walked behind her and remembered he had something he wanted to ask her, what was it?

"Speed it up Twinkle-toes. What's wrong?" Aang walked up to her side matching her pace.

"Toph?"

"What?"

"When you left the house earlier, were you crying?"

"What?" She paused, she remembered walking out the house and she didn't shed a tear. It was only when she was with those two boys. "No! Why would I cry?"

"Oh well I heard you sniff and the old lady thought that you cried and well that's what I thought too because well you never cried and it seemed like a sniff would mean that you were crying." Aang said almost blue in the face from saying it all in one breath.

Toph laughed loudly at the idiot who spoke in one breath, "Are you stupid? I sniffed because my nose was stuffy I was just sick you know?" She patted him hard on his back, "No need to be all jumpy about it."

Aang grinned, "I guess you're right."

"I am right."

----------------------------------

So yup this is what i have so far. I'm thinking about what going to happen next right about now i only got about a half a chapter thought up so yea i'll try not to make you wait soo long then agaaaain. I f I fail my economics class I wont graduate.....*shiver* scary...... anyways T_T skool sux.


End file.
